


Bad Ideas And Borrowed Desks

by veritas_st



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Student!Stiles, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/pseuds/veritas_st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a really bad idea,” Derek mutters, hands running up Stiles’s ribs and Stiles’s head hits the wall with a dull thud that makes Derek’s pulse race.  </p><p>“You say that…fuck…every time,” Stiles bites out, curling one leg around Derek and tugging so their hips slide together.  Derek mouths along his jaw, nips at the skin and Stiles whines, his hand hot and flat against Derek’s back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas And Borrowed Desks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Calliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/gifts).



“This is a really bad idea,” Derek mutters, hands running up Stiles’s ribs and Stiles’s head hits the wall with a dull thud that makes Derek’s pulse race. 

“You say that…fuck…every time,” Stiles bites out, curling one leg around Derek and tugging so their hips slide together. Derek mouths along his jaw, nips at the skin and Stiles whines, his hand hot and flat against Derek’s back. 

“I’m you’re…Stiles….teacher,” Derek says and Stiles worms a hand into the back of his jeans, squeezes Derek’s ass and bites on his bottom lip. 

“Not for much longer,” Stiles reasons, pushing him away long enough to haul his t-shirt over his head. 

It shouldn’t be an excuse, it shouldn’t be as good an excuse as it is, one that makes Derek forget that Stiles is his student, that Stiles should be off limits. But the fucking pushy kid worked his way into Derek’s life and pants and he hates him for it as much as he loves him for it. The technicalities are minor, Stiles is in his last semester, Derek’s not officially his Professor, only filing in for the last two semesters of the year anyway, and Derek knows that they’re minor enough to not keep him out of trouble should someone find him with his pants round his ankles buried deep inside Stiles’s body. But they’re enough to make Derek push Stiles up against the wall of his borrowed office with enough aggression to make Stiles’s eyes darken. 

It’s like this all the time with Stiles, it’s like he can’t get enough, can’t get his hands on him quick enough, or kiss him for long enough, or fuck him hard enough. He always wants more and Stiles just gives it. Or teases it out of Derek. Pushy and brilliant, with a sharp mind and an even sharper tongue, with a mouth that was practically made for sucking Derek’s dick. Stiles groans, tugs Derek closer, urges “come _on_ , Derek” into his ear. 

“Bad idea,” Derek says again and Stiles lets out a bitten off laugh. 

“The best things are,” he replies. Derek’s tries to put a stop to this, at least until Stiles officially leaves, but he just can’t seem to keep away, well Stiles doesn’t let Derek have the space he needs, because _Stiles_ doesn’t want that space. And if Derek’s honest with himself neither does he. 

“Ok…wait…” Stiles sucks Derek’s ear lobe into his mouth, “wait….wait, wait,” Derek pushes away from Stiles and draws in a deep breath. “Jesus.” 

“What?” Stiles’s lips are swollen, his eyes dark and half lidded and God, he looks well and truly fucked already. 

“I have a deal for you,” Stiles cocks his head to the side, one eyebrow arching over his eye. 

“What?” He asks again and Derek runs a finger down the centre of his chest. 

“No more, for two weeks, until you leave, nothing,” Derek curls his finger into Stiles’s belt and tugs him close, “apart from now, then nothing.” 

“How about,” Stiles starts, fingers playing against Derek’s waistband, “no more apart from now, and then I get to fuck you?” Derek freezes and Stiles presses his lips to his, coaxing a kiss out of him that’s wet and hot and completely full of promise. 

“Deal,” Derek mutters and Stiles pulls back with a look of shock. “If you can keep your hands to yourself for two weeks then you get to fuck me.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

“You drive a hard bargain, Professor Hale,” Stiles gets Derek’s pants undone and pushes them down his hips, sinks to his knees and looks up at Derek through his lashes. 

“You drive a harder one,” Derek doesn’t even want to think about how his hips jerk at the word ‘Professor’ slipping from Stiles’s mouth right before he sucks the tip in between his lips. 

It was like Stiles was made for this, because Derek’s dick fits almost perfectly in Stiles’s mouth, his tongue curling around him as Stiles hums in the back of his throat, his fingers gripping at the base of Derek’s dick hard enough that it almost hurts. Derek runs his hands through Stiles’s hair, tugs on it hard, pushes his hips forward and Stiles just takes it all. He hums again, pushes a finger back across his perineum, making Derek’s legs shake as Stiles pulls almost all the way off, sucks hard on the head, runs his tongue across the slit and Derek’s done, coming hard down Stiles’s throat with a muttered curse and a grunt. 

“Two weeks,” Stiles says, running his thumb across his lower lip right after he’s sucked Derek’s brain out through his dick, “think you can last that long?” Derek groans, hauls Stiles closer and kisses the taste of himself out of Stiles’s mouth. 

“Think you can?” 

“No,” Stiles mutters, nudging Derek’s nose with his own in a moment of rare sweetness that takes Derek’s breath away. 

“No more flirting in class either,” Derek says, smacking him lightly on the ass and pushing him away, because if he doesn’t, he’s going to fucking Stiles right here, bent over his borrowed desk in his borrowed office, Stiles’s hands scrabbling at the wood and glass as he chants Derek’s name. 

“Yes sir,” Stiles grins, presses a kiss to Derek’s lips quickly and slips out of the office door without a backwards glance. 

It’s going to be tough, these two weeks, hard to keep his hands of Stiles, hard to stop himself from staring at the kid as he writes notes, running his pen across his lips when he’s concentrating. He might have to test the kid, see how strong his will power is. 

He sighs, straightens his suit and smiles to himself.

As much as he hates to admit it, he’s almost looking forward to Stiles staying strong.


End file.
